Past Nightmares
by Bamboxler
Summary: AngelBTVS. Cordelia, Little Connor, and Faith travel back in time to the BTVS years. Major Buffy bashing. Pairings AC, FaithSpike, GunnFred, AnneWes. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Past Nightmares

**Spoilers**: AU witw

**Couples**: F/G, Faith/Spike, C/A, Wes/Anne

**In my reality**: Connor is 8. Spike never in love with Buffy, he had a chip but now a soul, Willow gave it to him. Dawn exists, Spike is friends with her. Willows' gay. Buffy never died but is with Riley. Anya and Xander dating, Tara/Willow. In future Angel and Cordelia are dating, Connor calls Cordy mom. Spike and Faith dating. Spike got his soul, searched for a purpose and found Angel Investigation. Because of the whole two vamps for parents little Connor had an increase age rate, they found a spell that reduce to normal age rate. While Connor mind and body are 8 years old, technically he's only two. Spike been their for 1 ½ years, Faith for 1 year, dating for 6 months. Cordelia and Angel dating 1 year. Cordelia is half demon, visions look painful, but passes. Fred and Gunn dating. Wesley and Anne dating. Cordelia and Faith are like twins and older sisters to Fred. Cordelia and Spike close friends, non romantic, like brother and sister. No worries. A big happy family. To Connor Spikefun uncle, Faith fun aunt, they let him get into trouble, laid back, and cover up for him. Spike, Faith, Cordelia hate Buffy. Angel finds her annoying. Future Buffy no contact, but Willow and Dawn do.

**Summary**: Cordelia, Connor, and Faith get sent back in time to old bodies. Buffy 3rd season after lovers walk. Before Faith goes evil. Angel and Buffy on a break in Buffy season. Wesley is not there yet. Extreme Buffy bashing and Xander bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angel or Buffy, if I did I wouldn't killed of Cordelia's character.

**Note:** I kinda had this idea after I read another story so it might sound familiar, and don't hate me for using the other story.

**Feedback:** Yes, and I know my grammar sucks. But still review.

It was a quite evening at the Hyperion hotel. Cordelia Chase was putting Connor down for a bath. Cordelia was sitting in her and Angel's bedroom flipping through a magazine. She heard a loud banging downstairs. She cautious went down the stairs. She was surprised be what she saw.

Four exhausted fighters walked through the doors. Angel was yelling at Spike for an unknown reason, but knowing Spike he deserved it. She went down to check the warriors.

"Hey Cordy," Faith said as she walked towards her.

"Hey Faith," Cordy said to her friend as she took the sword and looked over at Angel.

"Why is angel yelling at spike and what does he have in his hands." She asked.

Just then they heard angel's echo off the hotel walls. He yelled "Spike I told you not to bring that damn thing home."

"What, this is a fricken huge gem, what bloody idiot would leave in the alley for some sleazy blonde hooker to find it." Spike said

The minute the word gem was said Cordelia rushed over for a closer inspection.

Faith laughed at her friend's anxiousness over the gem. As Cordelia caught sight of the gem she said to angel "You were going to leave this in the alley." Her eyes still focused on the gem.

"But… the last time I brought a demon head home you called me a barbaric dork." Angel whined defensively.

"Pftt, did that demon have a gem on his head. I don't think so. This gem is expensive and I know expensive. All we have to do is remove it from the demon's head, Right?" Cordy said as she took a better look at the gem

Faith walked over to Cordy and asked with a grin "I thought the greedy bitch was long gone."

Cordy turned to Faith with a smirk on her face, "hey I might have gone soft but the bitch is still here." She turned her head and asked "hey who needs to get patched up."

Spike dropped the head on the counter and went into the kitchen to get some blood to drink. Cordelia took the first aid kit and went to patch Angel up who as usual had the most injuries.

Faith glanced over at Angel "Angel you either getting slow in your old days or you just like Cordelia crawling all over you." She said with a smug look

"No," he said defensively glad vamps can't blush, "I was busy looking after y'all." The gang gave him a disbelieving look.

After Cordelia patched angel up she took his hand and the two headed up the stairs to check on Connor. Wesley went back into his office to finish his call with his girlfriend Anne and both Fred and Gunn went to go check out the new taco place.

When Spike came back to the room Faith already had her favorite knife in her hand trying to cut the gem out of the demons head.

"You know luv seeing you with a sharp knife cutting a gem out of an ugly demon is real sexy." Spike said to Faith as he walked up next to her.

After Faith finally got the gem out she turned to Spike knife still in hand. "What can I say I know how to please a man." She said smirking

Spike "You certainly do." And wrapped his pale arms around Faiths tan ones. Not five minutes back and they were already making out. To a casual observer they wouldn't look like a couple who has been dating for the past six months. But the passion they had in the beginning still was going on strong.

'Eww uncle Spike and Aunt Faith are kissing." Connor said as he ran down the stairs. Cordelia and Angel coming down after him.

"Yes that is gross." Cordelia said as she looked over at the two lovers.

"Hey you and Angel do it all the time. And don't even get me started on your "Training sessions'.' Faith said after finally breaking contact with Spikes lips.

"Hey watch the language in front of my child." Angel said

"Don't worry Angel I'm old enough to hear this." Spike said with a smirk

"I meant my son." Angel said with an eye roll which he learned from Cordelia. It seems with a family this close you tend to pick up on each others stuff. This scared Angel a little. He loved Cordelia and was honored to have her mother to his child but he didn't want Connor to much like Cordelia.

Spike took the gem off the counter and showed it to Connor. "Hey little man, look what I found."

Connor looked wide eyed at the gem" It's pretty can I see it."

Spike looked at Connor at all serious "you are seeing"

Connor looked at Spike like he was stupid "NOOOO I mean can I hold it."

Spike looked Surprise" Oh why didn't you say so" he said as he gave Connor the gem.

"Now Connor you have to be very careful with that." Cordelia said

"I will, I promise." Connor said grinning from ear to ear. He got to hold the pretty gem.

"Can I take it to my room?" Connor asked and gave his mom the puppy dog look Angel taught him.

"Okay but put it on the counter when you go to sleep and no trying to bust it open" Cordelia said.

"Okay." Connor said with a sigh he really did want to see if there was anything in it.

"Well that's settled. I'm going to beat you to your room, Connor." Faith said and bolted up the stairs.

"That's not fair" Connor said and ran after her laughing. He had the gem securely in his hand.

"I'm going to help tuck in Connor and make sure he doesn't try to eat the gem." Cordelia said and headed up the stairs.

Spike and Angel watched as the two women they loved more than anything vanish up the stairs.

Spike turned to Angel "How the hell did we get so lucky."

Angel shook his head "I have no idea, but they really are a miracle."

Spike "Yep."

Meanwhile in Connors bedroom.

Faith is sitting on Connors bed with him telling him about why he couldn't eat the gem. Connor had a huge appetite a skill he picked up from his Aunt Fred and ate everything. He also had a particular taste for hair gel, which Angel hated. Angel would find half his gel gone and immediately knew who it was.

Cordelia walked in and sat down next to faith. "Connor you want to go to bed now."

Connor "I'm not tired." Connor said and focused his attention on the gem.

Cordelia turned to Faith and said "Didn't that demon look familiar."

Faith "Yea I think so, umm. Wait didn't we see it in Sunnydale once."

Cordelia "Sunnydale was not my favorite time I block out everything associated with it."

Connor "What's Sunnydale?"

Cordelia turned to Connor "It is a place where whole bunch of bad things are. And it's

where me, your dad, Uncle Spike, Uncle Wes and Faith met."

Faith "Geeze Cor give him nightmares why don't you."

Cordelia put on an innocent look "What? Even I get nightmares from Sunnydale."

Connor was too transfixed to notice the conversation surrounding him. He knew his mom said not to break it but he wanted to know what was inside. He looked at the desk next to him and thought that would work.

Cordelia "Sunnydale, California in 1998 was not my funnest times." As she said that

Connor broke the gem and a red light filled the room.

Cordelia and Faith yelled "Connor" Before getting in engulfed by the light.


	2. Chapter 2

The red light finally dimmed and Cordelia immediately looked around for her family. She couldn't find Connor or Faith but she did find a mirror. She was in a richly decorated room. The person in the mirror had long dark hair was wearing a nice preppy outfit and looked around seventeen years old. And her name was Cordelia Chase.

Cordelia "What the hell" She screamed and fingered her now dark long hair. _How could this happen, where am I, where's Faith and Connor. Will I ever see my boy again? No stay calm figure out one thing at a time._

Cordelia looked over at the calendar May 12, 1998. _I traveled back in time to Sunnyhell. And I'm trapped in my seventeen year old body. Shiiiiit._

Connor opened his eyes when he saw the red light fade away. Connor looked to where he was now. He was no longer sitting on his comfortable bed but now he was on hard pavement. Connor looked around for his mom or aunt but all he saw was a bunch of teenagers walking around. Connor stood up and looked at the sign in front of him.

Sunnydale High 

**Class of 1998**

Connor was in a strange place where his mom said was a bad place. Connor did the only thing he could think of and started crying.

Cordelia parked her flashy car in her normal parking spot. She was surprised she even knew where it was. She figured that she would go to the library and see what she could find out about time travel. But even though Wesley said that you couldn't change the past. Cordelia decided to save herself the headache to keep it to herself.

Cordelia was going to go into the school but heard someone crying. She looked over to see a young boy crying. Cordelia went over and leant down towards him and when he lifted his head she was surprised to find Connor.

Connor looked up at the women now leaning next to him it was his mom but she looked different.

Cordelia not believing her eyes said "Connor?'

Connor said threw teary eyes "Mommy?"

Cordelia quickly gathered Connor up in her arms and hugged him close whispering soothing words to him.

Connor rambled (A skill picked up from everyone but mainly Fred) "There was a light and I was on the ground you left me." Then Connor pulled away slightly and looked at

Cordelia again. "Mom why do you look so different?" Connor asked

Cordelia took a deep breath "Connor you know when Uncle Wesley was telling us about time travel." Connor nodded remembering how Uncle Wes was always talking about some boring thing. "Well…" Cordelia continued "We seem to have traveled back in time. I'm in my seventeen year old body." Connor grinned at this. Most kids would find this scary but Connor was used to this stuff and found this exciting. Plus he knew his mom wouldn't let anyone hurt him.

Cordelia knowing what was going on threw Connors head smiled. He really was like his dad sometimes. "Okay, were going to go into the library. When were around other people you can't call me mom. I'm your cousin okay. Call me Cordelia, Cor, Cordy or cousin but not mom. And you might see your dad or Faith, but they may not recognize you. You have to act like you don't know them. Faith might actually but Angel won't. And they might be acting differently okay." Cordelia said.

Connor "Okay cous." Connor said and smiled.

Cordelia put down Connor and led him to the library. _Maybe Faith came back to. I hope she did._

Faith sat at the table in the center of the library deep in thought. _One minute I'm in Connors room talking to Cor and the next I'm laying in my cheap motel room seven years in the past. I hope Cor and Connor are alright. Maybe they came back. I really didn't want to see the Scooby gang again but I know Cor would come here if she did come back. God I forgot how annoying Xander and Buffy were._

Xander, Buffy, Willow and Oz were sitting around the table yammering on about stuff. Giles was in his office probably reading some musty book.

Then the library doors swung open and Faith looked up knowing that there was no one from the Scooby gang missing. Seventeen year old preppy Cordelia walked in. Faith was sure that it was the past till she saw whose hand Cordelia was holding. There partially hiding behind Cordelia was Connor. _They must have traveled back in time too. _Faith couldn't keep the grin off her face. _At least some of my families here._

The rest of the Scooby gang looked curiously at the little boy clutching to Cordelia's hand.

Oz was the first to speak up. "Who's the kid, Cordelia?"

Faith knowing that she had to make Cordelia know that she was from the future too answered. "His name is Connor right." Faith said with a wink towards Cordy. Cordelia obviously catching the meaning smiled a huge smile.

Cordelia said "Yea, Connor is my cousin and is staying with me a couple days."

Buffy looked at Faith "How did you know his name was Connor?" She said clearly suspicious.

Connor thought _Wow what's up her butt._

Faith "Cordelia told me her cousin was coming to stay with her for a few days." Faith got up and walked over to Cordelia and Connor. It was really hard not to burst out laughing at the faces on the Scooby's.

Faith "Hey Cor, want to get a soda for Connor. Are you thirsty little man?"

Connor looked up at Faith. Connor knew this was the Faith from the future. I mean he is a pretty smart kid. "Yea, me thirsty."

"Okay Connor lets go." Cordelia said and she, Faith and Connor walked out leaving the whole Scooby gang mouths to drop open.

Xander "Since when did faith and Cordelia become friends."

Buffy "The end is truly coming."

Willow "I think it's nice they deserve friends."

Buffy "Yea right, Cordelia had her so called friends and Faith is friends with us kinda."  
She said in her usual stuck up way.

**In the hallway outside of the library.**


	3. Chapter 3

Once out the door Faith and Cordelia immediately hugged each other. Then when they broke apart Connor ran into faiths arm and Faith spun him around.

Faith "Do you know what the H-E-L-L happened."

Cordelia "I think it has something to do with that gem. That someone broke."

Connor looked guilty "I'm sorry I was curious." Cordelia saw that this wasn't the time to yell and could sense that Connor was still a little scared. "It's okay Connor." Faith handed Connor to Cordelia and Cordy hugged Connor.

Faith "So what are we going to do?" Faith asked.

Cordelia "I have to go to class. You watch Connor and do some research, if we can't find anything then will think of a new plan. And do you want to stay at my place, parents are gone and I would feel a lot better so you can help me with this handful."

Connor "M not a handful."

Faith "Yea sure. I mean c'mon mansion or horrible, dirty apartment. Okay I'll watch

Connor. I think having a kid around in the Scooby sanctuary will freak them out."

Cordelia sets down Connor. "Yep this is definitely going to be interesting. Okay Connor I'm going to class you'll watch out for Faith right. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

Connor "Yes mam." Connor said and stood up tall.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Bye MOOM.' She said. Cordelia waved and walked off into the crowd of people.

Faith took Connors hand and leaned down "Okay let's go have some fun." And led

Connor back into the library.

Faith walked over to the Scooby gang and couldn't help but smirk at the faces of the Scooby's. They face down demons everyday but a little kid made them scared.

Buffy "What's Cordelia's cousin doing here?"

Faith "Oh, well Cordy's parents our out of town so she had to bring him to school and while she's in class I'm going to be watching the little guy."

Connor "I'm not little, I'm big and strong." He said and puffed out his chest.

Faith, Willow and Oz laughed at how cute he was. But Buffy and Xander being there usual crabby self's didn't.

Buffy "I don't know if Giles will let you keep the kid here." She said trying to get the kid to leave.

Faith "The kid has a name, its Connor and I'm sure Giles won't mind I'll go ask. C'mon Connor." She said and led Connor towards the office. Before entering she whispered to

Connor "Make sure to use you puppy dog eyes." And then they both entered the office and were not surprised to see Giles have his head stuck in a book. Connor knew that Giles was Cordelia's old librarian and she told him that he was a lot like Uncle Wes.

Giles looked up surprised. "Faith, who might this, be." He said looking at Connor.

Connor walked up to Giles and stuck out his hand for a handshake. With confidence he said "I'm Connor Chase, cousin of Cordelia. It's very nice to meet you Mr. Giles."

Faith couldn't help but smile at Connor's confidence. He surely learned it from being around Cordelia, Spike and herself. She couldn't help but sigh at the thought of her lover. She really did miss Spike.

Giles a little taken back at the kid slowly shook his hand "It's nice to meet you too Connor." Giles then looked up at Faith clearly waiting for a further explanation to why Connor was here.

Faith "Cordelia's parents our out of town so she had to bring Connor with her to school and I told her I would look after him for her. We were wondering if we could chill out in the library for a while." Faith then looked at Connor winking at him telling him to use his puppy dog look.

Giles took one look at Connors cute puppy dog look and couldn't say no. "Yes that will be fine; I wouldn't want the two of you wondering around the school."

Connor "Thank you Mr. Giles."

Faith "Thanks Giles." She said then took Connors hand and led him out. She smirked when she saw Buffy's expectant face. Obviously the Slayer thought they were going to leave.

Buffy "What did Giles say."

Connor really didn't like this Buffy person. He knew his mom didn't and most of his family didn't so why should he.

Connor "Mr. Giles said he would be glad to sell you for slavery but we would have to ask the principal, concerning school." Connor said. He was really smart and well a smart ass too.

Buffy looked at him in shock. _What the hell did this kid just say to me? To ME. Must be a spoiled brat if he's related to Cordelia._

Faith never fought so hard in her life not to burst out laughing. "Giles said we could stay. Like he would kick out this adorable kid."

Buffy "Adorable, yea right" She mumbled under her breath then her and the rest of the Scooby Gang went to class.

Faith had finally time to relax. "Okay Connor go pick out a book to read while I try to find a way back to our own time. Got it."

Connor "Totally." He then went to go find a book to read and Faith went to find something about the demon they faced.

Cordelia sighed. _Finally I can go check on Faith and Connor, Maybe faith found something on the time traveling gem. _She thought and walked through the doors. Faith was sitting on a chair with her feet propped up reading a book and Connor was trying to imitate Faith. Cordelia couldn't help but smile when he almost fell out of his chair. HE was such an adorable dork sometimes. Like his father.

Faith looked up when she sensed someone walking towards them "Hey Cor." When she mentioned Cordy's name Connor immediately looked up and ran up to hug Cordelia.

Cordy "Hey Connor having fun." She wasn't that surprised when both Faith and Connor answered in NO's.

Cordelia turned to Faith "Found anything."

Faith "Nope, haven't found anything on the demon or time travel."

Cordelia "Okay we'll just have to keep looking, but after we have some fun." Cordelia said when she heard the sounds of Willow, Xander and Buffy coming. Faith Grinned evilly. Picking on Buffy's small brain was so much fun. Cordelia got idea and whispered it too Connor while Faith looked curiously at her. Cordelia just smiled and nodded towards the door.

Buffy "So I feel so tired. I hate it when Mr. Bryaner talks on and on about that boring crap." She looks cautiously at Faith, Connor and Cordelia then sat down at the table. Xander and Willow followed. But Willow greeted them "Hey Faith. Hey Connor. Hello Cordelia." She said with a little stutter. She wasn't on the best ground with Cordelia after the whole kissing scene.

Too her surprised Cordelia smiled warmly at Willow. Willow's never seen a smile that bright on Cordelia before. "Hey Willow." She said without her bite or snide comment.

Faith "Hey Will."

Connor "Hey Willow." Connor said in the exact same matter then looked at Buffy and

Xander. "Hello Mr. Summers. Harris." Connor said in innocent voice acting like he doesn't know the difference between the two names.

Buffy glared at the young boy. "It would be Mrs. Summers. And my name is Buffy. So you're still here." Buffy said. Leave it to Buffy to make enemies with an eight year old and look like the dumber one because she didn't have a good come back.

Connor looked up curiously at Buffy a fake confused look on his face. "If your names

Buffy then why would it be Mrs. Summers?"

Buffy glared "Never mind call me whatever." She said flippantly.

Connor "So Bunny are you a real blonde because it looks like you're a bottled one."

Faith and Cordelia had huge smiles on there face trying so hard to not laugh.

Angel watched the interaction from afar. He felt like he should be mad at the kid who was insulting the supposedly love of his life but he felt amused. He had no clue why. He found himself smiling at the kid's insults and felt a feeling he never felt before. He unconsciously looked over at Cordelia and Faith who looked like they were trying real hard to not laugh. _Wow Cordelia's smile is beautiful._ Angel didn't know where that thought came from but he quickly shook it off. _Weird day._

Cordelia felt like someone was watching her and looked over to a dark corner in the room. She saw the outline of Angel and had to stop herself from going over there and kissing him. She saw him coming out of the corner. And scooped up Connor to stop him from rushing out either.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reveiws keep them coming. You think the Buffy bashing was bad in the last couple chapters, you havn't seen nothing yet. Hehe.

Willow looked nervously at the people around her trying to think up a way to distract Buffy attention from Connor. (Now where's a shiny nickel when you need one. Just kidding.) She saw Angel coming out of the corner and thought it was better then nothing.

"Hey Angel. Um this is Connor he's Cordelia's cousin." She said pointing squirming kid on Cordelia's lap.

Angel never been around kids before and he wasn't much of a people person but found he was oddly relaxed around the kid. What was his name? Connor? Yea. _I like that name. Good Irish name._

Angel smiled at Connor which shocked the Scooby Gang. "Hi my names Angel."

Connor looked up at his mom for strength. It was weird to see his dad acting this way. But he just kept reminding himself that it was a game. "Hello, so are you a guardian angel." Connor asked even though he knew the truth.

Angel looked a little embarrassed even though he get's asked that question a lot. It felt different he didn't want to scare the kid. "Um, well…. T…ech...incally …" Angel stuttered.

Cordelia "Angel someone who helps people but without the tacky outfits and white wings." Cordelia explained and smiled at Angel. "Even though he could use a little color."

Angel found himself smiling back, not knowing the reason why he replied like an automatic response. "I happen to like my wardrobe." He said defensively.

Xander was the first Scooby to get out of the shock of Angel smiling. "Wow, dead boy smiling. The apocalypse must be coming."

Angel found himself glaring at Xander slightly embarrassed. But wasn't surprised that Buffy didn't stick up for him. She rarely did. Sometimes Willow but never Buffy.

Cordelia glaring at Xander. "Wow, Xander made stupid, bad joke. That's not something you see everyday." She said sarcastically

Connor looked up at Xander trying to make him fall out of his chair by thinking it. "Why do you call him dead boy? He said his names Angel. Oh is it to hard for you to say. How bout my name. CONNOR." He said sounding out his name. Faith and Cordelia laughed and Angel found himself with a smile again. If he didn't know better he could have sworn this kid was sticking up for him. _I like this kid._

Just then Connors stomach growled.

Connor "I'm hungry." Moaned Connor

Faith. "Me too." Faith did in the same manner.

Cordelia put Connor down and said "C'mon lets get some food in you."

Faith "Don't forget Connor too."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at Faith. And the three of them walked out into the hallway.

Buffy "Well I'm glad those brats are gone."

Angel found himself getting incredibly angry at Buffy and growled low in his throat. He had to fight the urge to let his demon out.

_This day couldn't get any weirder._ Thought Angel and he went back to blend into the corner and brood.

After Cordelia, Faith and Connor got back from lunch Cordelia had to go to class and Faith decided to take Connor on a tour around the school. When school finally ended they were all recruited to do research but Giles allowed Cordelia to take Connor home.

Unfortunately for Faith she had to stay and help.

So Faith, Xander, Willow, Buffy and Oz sat around the table reading boring books about boring demons.

Xander shut his book and opened his mouth "This is so boring." He said

Willow "Wouldn't be cool if we had a seer, or some kind of person who could see into the future, or at least tell us about demons."

Xander "Yea I could see it now a club with a flashy kind of demon giving out advice about demons."

Faith "Oh my God Lorne." She all but shouted.

The other's turn to her like she was crazy.

Buffy narrowed her gaze and looked at Faith suspiciously. "Whose Lorne?" She asked

Faith "Oh, a, um Friend I was supposed to meet, um wow I have to go." She said and all but ran out of the school.

Xander. "She has gone insane."

Angel watched the other's study trying to figure out why he had been acting so strangely. Ever since Cordelia and Connor left Angel felt like part of him was missing and all he wanted to do was find them. The cheerleader never interested him before and although he has occasionally noticed her beauty he never spent to much time on the thought. But now he couldn't stop about it.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Faith all but scream out someone's name. He looked over and could sense her excitement and nerves. With she gave an obviously lame and fake excuse and left. Angel sensing something was wrong followed her out. No one really realizing that he was still there.

He followed her as she ran to a secluded house that looked like someone rich leaved there. Angel felt some weird pull towards the house but watched Faith.

Faith excitedly pushed the call button and in a couple minutes she heard Connors voice.

Connor "This is Chase residence, the man of the house speaking, how may I help you."

Faith smiled at how Connor tried to make his voice sound deeper. "Connor it's Faith tell Cordy to let me in."

Cordelia "Okay c'mon in." And the doors opened and Faith hurried to the door.

Angel was surprised to find that it was Cordelia's house. He knew from what Buffy said that she was rich but wow. He couldn't keep the grin off his face when he heard Connor. He quickly became serious and followed Faith before the gates closed. But he couldn't keep the feeling of anticipation at seeing Connor and Cordelia again.

The minute Cordelia opened the door Faith walked in and said simply "Lorne."

Cordelia "Huh?"

Faith "We could go see Lorne in LA he might be able to read out future and see what's going on."

Cordelia grinned and hugged Faith excitedly. "Oh my god. Faith you're a genius."

Faith "I know." She said with a smirk.

Cordelia "Okay since it's Friday, I don't have school. Tomorrow will go to L.A and visit Lorne at Cartias."

Faith "Sounds like a plan. So where's Connor?"

Cordelia. "He's in the living room watching T.V. Help yourself to whatever you want.

Make sure Connor watches something age appropriate while I go take a shower."

Cordelia said and went up the stairs.

Angel was more interested then ever. Who was this Lorne? Why do they need to see this person? Why do they need to see their future? What were they hiding? And, did Cordelia say shower?

Angel thought these thoughts and tracked Cordelia's movements through the house. He couldn't shake the images that came flooding through his mind. He did know that tomorrow he was going to go to Cartias and see what was going on. He had one more question. Why was he imagining Cordelia with short hair?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reveiws they are my fuel. I don't own the song from Switchfoot.

After Cordelia was done with her shower she told Connor that it was time for bed. Connor went to go sleep in Cordelia's bed while Cordelia went to get something to eat.

Faith immediately sensed something was wrong with her best friend asked Cordelia.

Faith "Cor what's wrong." Cordelia turned around and had silent tears run down her cheek. "I miss our family so much, I miss him, and spike. Gunn and Fred. Wesley, Lorne. I want to get away from here." She said and Faith hugged her tightly comforting her friend just like Cordelia had done for Faith. When Faith got out of jail she went to Angel for help and guidance. Angel was busy with Connor. But Cordelia accepted her and helped her. Faith moved in with her and they became closer then sisters.

Cordelia pulled away and they both went up to bed.

Angel didn't know what happened but he knew that Cordelia was upset and that somehow made him upset. He didn't like seeing her like that. Damnit that brought more questions. Angel thought and returned home to get ready for the trip tomorrow.

Cordelia, Faith and Connor woke up at around 12:00 and then got ready for their trip. They got some supplies they needed and weapons in the back of Cordelia's car and hid them in there clothes. Cordelia was wearing a casual white tank top and some comfortable jeans. Which if anyone saw her would be quite a shock. The once preppy high classed girl is now comfortable, kind hearted casual women. With all the packing and late start they didn't leave until around 4:00. They drove mostly in silence. Cordelia was driving and had some music on while Faith and Connor were sleeping in the back. _I guess time travel is kinda like jet lag. _Cordelia thought and kept driving towards Cartias.

As soon as the sun set Angel was in his prized Plymouth driving towards L.A. He looked up the location of Cartias and sped towards it hoping that he won't be to late to see Cordelia. Because Angel was getting pretty damn curious especially with his weird dreams last night.

Angel and an older, short hair Cordelia in what looked like a training room. They were talking about something and Angel felt really happy. Angel showed Cordelia a move and told her to go slow with it. But she amazed him and had him trapped against the wall. "Go Team" Angel said in a gulp and Cordelia smiled a beautiful smile.

The weird part was he didn't feel like it was a dream but more of a memory. It was like he was there and he felt so safe, comfortable, and warm. Like he belonged.

Faith and Connor woke up when Cordelia parked in front of Cartias. And the three of them walked inside. Lorne saw them and his eyes looked confused at the readings of their auras. And they had a child.

Lorne walked over to them "I'm sorry we don't allow children in here." He said in his bright voice.

Cordelia "look Lorne I want you to read me and if you still want us to go then we'll go. Okay."

Lorne "well." Lorne responded hesitantly.

Connor gave the puppy dog eyes. "Paleaaase."

Lorne found his argument resolve "Okay brown eyes." Lorne shook his head because that sounded familiar. Cordelia grinned at him. "Thanks." She said and then headed towards the stage.

Angel found Cordelia's car parked in front of Cartias. He felt like he had been here before but shook it off and went inside. It was a demon bar and Angel was again questioned why Cordelia was here. He blended in when he saw Cordelia, Faith and Connor talking to a green demon. Then Cordelia walked up to the stage. She was going to sing and Angel felt a little excited to hear her voice.

Cordelia sways her hips when the music comes on she starts lowly humming the tune. Then she starts the words. Moving her hips to the beat.

A day in LA

And millions of faces

Are looking for movement

'Cause everything's stuck

And everything's frozen

And everyone's broken

And nobody moves

And everyone's scared

That the motion will never come

This is the incompletion

Stuck in a line

Cordelia takes the microphone in her hand and moves to the beat faster.

Love is the movement

Love is a revolution

This is redemption

We don't have to slow back down

The stars are alive

They dance to the music

Of the deepest

Emotion

And all of the world

Is singing in time

As the heavens are caving in

Mysterious ways

Why God gave His life

To put motion inside my soul

It's bigger than cold religion

It's bigger than life

Love is the movement

Love is a revolution

This is redemption

We don't have to slow back down

We're starting now

We're starting now

We don't have to slow back down

This is a revolution

This is a revolution

Love is the movement

Love is a revoultion

This is redemption

We don't have to slow back down

Get up, Get up

Love is moving you now

Get up, get up

Love is moving you now

Get, up, Get up

Lovvvee is moovving you now.

She sang and the crowds cheer. She had approved a lot since her Sunnydale days. She looked over at Lorne who was rushing on stage to give her a hug. _Guess he remembers._ Cordelia thought right before being engulfed in a hug.

Angel watched Cordelia sing and move her hips to the beat. He was in a complete trance and couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She was a really good singer. And the way her body moved. When the song stopped he saw the demon rush up to the stage and hug Cordelia. Then they went over to where Faith and Connor sat.


	6. Chapter 6

Another update just like you asked. I am here to please. Not really.

Lorne finally released Cordelia.

Cordelia "So you remember us and the future." She said when they got back to there table.

Lorne "Yes I saw our future and how you got here, Connor, Faith how are you." He said and hugged Faith then picked up Connor.

Faith "Lorne do you have anywhere we could talk in private."

Lorne "Yea, c'mon." Then the three of them went to the back room.

Angel growled when he saw them go into the back room. He decided to try to catch them when they left and he waited by the door.

Cordelia "So Lorne do you have any idea where we go from here."

Lorne "Well miss demon extraordinaire. Why don't you use one of your fancy new powers to bring someone else back. And before you ask yes you still have them because I can sense them."

Faith "Wow thank god you didn't get a vision."

Cordelia "yea. Wait this means I can bring back Angel."

Lorne "Actually no. I don't know why but it has to be someone that has not been to Sunnydale."

Faith "Well that leaves out Angel, Spike and Wes. Fred's in Pylea. SO..."

Lorne "Yep go find him."

Cordelia "your not coming."

Lorne "You remember better then any of us what Gunn was like. He hates demons. Stop back here before you go to Sunnydale though."

Faith "So your coming back with us."

Lorne "Family's a Family."

Cordelia "Damn straight."

The three of them left out the back and headed towards where they thought Gunn was.

Angel so them leave but knew there was no way to follow so he left to go back to Sunnydale.

Cordelia, Faith and Connor entered the shelter. A young woman came up to them.

"So, whose this little guy." She said obviously thinking they needed a place to stay.

Faith "This is Connor. Were looking for Gunn."

The girl a little taken back went to go get Gunn.

Gunn "So lady's what can we do for you."

Cordelia "Can we talk to you in private. It's about some demons."

Gunn nodded and led them to an empty room. "So what did the demon look like?"

Cordelia "Hopefully this works." Before Gunn could ask a bright light surrounded him and the room.

Gunn blinked up at Cordelia when the light vanished. "Cordy?"

Cordelia smiled and nodded. "You remember?"

Gunn "Yea it was like I saw y'all but couldn't control my past body."

Connor "Uncle Gunn." He shouted and ran into his arms. Gunn "Hey Connor." And bent down to hug him. Then he hugged Cordy. "Hey Faith." "Hey Charles." Faith replied and they hugged.

Cordelia "We have to stop by Cartias and pick up Lorne. Then we'll hid back to

Sunnydale. That is if your coming."

Gunn "Of course. Family's family. And Besides I want to kick Xander's ass for hurting you."

Faith laughed. "I'll be your back up." Then the three of them left for Cartias.

Somewhere a soul woke up in a demon's body. "Where the hell am I?"

Spike woke up to a blinding light. Then when it was gone a bunch of memory's flooded his mind. "Where the hell am I?" He asked.

When the Fang Gang got home they all went to sleep. Good thing Cordelia had a lot of guest rooms. Then Sunday they relaxed and tried to think up a way to get back to their own time or at least bring the other's back. Monday Gunn and Lorne stayed home to brain storm while Connor, Cordelia and Faith went to school. Cordelia told Connor he could stay home but he didn't want to.

The Scooby gang definitely wasn't pleased but they weren't going to be seeing much of the kid anyways. So while Cordelia was at class Faith sat with Connor and the Scooby gang in the library.

Angel arrived in the library a short time after Cordelia went to class. He was disappointed she wasn't there because he really needed both her and Faith to answer the questions. He blended into the corner to wait for Cordelia.

Spike headed immediately to Sunnydale. He didn't know what happened but just needed to know if the rest were safe. He hoped they came back too. He didn't want to feel lonely again. Spike headed to Sunnydale High. _I can't wait to see the look on their faces. _Spike thought.

The rest of the Scooby gang left for class and Giles was in his office. Angel felt more comfortable and came out of the shadows. He saw Connor reading a book and Faith sleeping on the table. Faith was snoring pretty loudly and there was drool coming out of her mouth.

When Connor saw Angel coming out of the corner he smiled up at him. "Hey Angel."

Angel felt completely at relax and smiled back. "Hey Connor. So you came with Cordelia to school again." It wasn't a question just a statement.

Connor "Yea, I could've stayed home because my uncles are home but I wanted to go with my fav cous." It wasn't a complete lie.

Angel "So Cordelia's parents are home?"

Connor "No, I'm glad to there mean people. I meant my other ones. There nice and funny."

Angel smiled. "So why is Cordelia your favorite cousin?"

Connor got a huge smile on his face. "She's strong, brave, funny, and is always there to protect me."

Angel sensed that Connor had a very high opinion of his cousin. "What about Faith, you seemed to be spending time with her too. How does Cordelia feel about you hanging around with her?"

Connor looked over at a snoring Faith. "Cordelia trust Faith with her life. Faith and Cordy are like sisters. Faith's funny. Oooh watch this." Connor said and got a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Connor got up and went over to Faith. He leant down to Faith's ear and yelled. "Fire."

Faith bolted out of her chair and looked around. But all she saw was Connor and Angel laughing.

Faith put on a fake glare." Connor you are so going to pay." She then picked up Connor and held him. She then started mercisly tickling him. Connor was laughing "Stop, your mean."

Faith continued and Angel looked on with an amuse smile. Connor "Stop, I'm sorry, sorry." Faith finally put down Connor and he had tears streaming his face because he was laughing so hard.

Buffy, Xander and Willow walked in. Buffy saw the tears down Connor's face. "Aw did poor little baby see something scary." She said sarcastically. Xander chuckled

Willow looked concern and Angel growled at Buffy. Faith was about to pound the bitch.

Connor "No I was laughing really hard. Faith told me a funny joke."

Buffy "What joke?"

Connor "We were talking about you and then Faith was like now we know why some animals eat there own children." Connor said and then him and Faith broke down laughing. Angel was trying real hard not to laugh.

Buffy "That's not funny." She said

Spike came out of the shadows laughing "I thought it was."

Connor and Faith looked over at Spike they couldn't help the smiles that filled there face. Spike looked over at Faith. _Man she looks hot. _He thought.

Connor ran over to Spike without thinking. "Spike" He said laughing and hugged him. Spike picked him up and hugged him tight. Faith froze knowing Cordy was going to be mad at the secret.

The rest of the Scooby gang was frozen in fear and confusion. Angel too but it was because he sensed something off about Spike. _He had a soul?_

Cordelia broke the trance when she walked in. She quickly walked over to Spike. She hit Spike over the head.

Spike "Ow what was that for luv. Not happy to see me." He questioned. Cordelia whispered so only Spike could hear but new Angel could to. "Your supposed to be evil dumbass. They don't know about me, Faith and Connor."

Spike finally saw the Scooby gang looks. He quickly gave Connor to Cordelia. "Oh right. I'll eat you. Cause I'm evil. GRRRR. See evil. Run."

Faith laughed at Spike trying to act evil. Connor did too and soon Cordelia. Cordelia "When I give the signal go to your car and drive to my house."

Buffy "What the hell is going on?"

Cordelia "Hi principal Snyder." She said

The Scooby Gang looked away and Cordelia, Connor, Spike and Faith ran away.

Buffy looked back "Where did they go?"

Angel stood up. He wanted answers. "To Cordelia's let's go." The four of them plus Giles went to get answers.

What happens next? What will they find out? A huge question must be answered? It's odd how the more reviews I get the faster I type...and the more I make fun of Bunny, I mean Buffy. _Sorry._ (Not really)


	7. Chapter 7

Cordelia, Spike, Faith and Connor parked in the garage and ran inside. Gunn and Lorne looked up at the noises and were surprised to see Spike.

Gunn "Hey man your back."

Spike "Yep."

Faith "Not that I'm not glad but how?"

Spike "Don't know I was sleeping and there was a bright light. Then bam I remembered everything."

Cordelia "Maybe my light spread through all L.A."

Faith "But Lorne said we couldn't bring anyone back from Sunnydale."

Lorne "I only said that because Sunnydale makes some magic's go haywire but since Spike wasn't in Sunnydale it gave him the memories."

Cordelia "Okay that's good. We missed you Spike. Especially faith." She said winking at

Faith and giving Spike a hug. Spike ran up to Faith and they gave a lingering hug. They then started making out which had the whole Fang Gang saying eeeeeww.

Cordelia "Okay guys do that later. When you don't have an audience. We have to think what were going to say when the Scooby gang comes which should be any minute now."

Faith "We could just tell them the truth. They could help us. And if they don't believe us we could fight them off. I get Buffy." She said and heard groans.

Spike "I wanted the slutty."

Gunn "You got Faith." He said joking.

Faith gently hit him "Shut up."

Cordelia "Okay we'll tell some of the truth. The rest they won't believe."

Just then the doorbell rang.

Spike "Here goes nothing."

Cordelia calmly walked up to the door and opened it slowly. As expected there was Little-Miss-Likes-to- fight trying to look threatening. She just looked constipated.

Buffy "What the hell is going on?"

Cordelia "okay first of all shut up. If you want the story then will tell you but save your questions and smart ass comments..." She looked pointedly at Xander. "Till after were done telling you. And watch the language in front of Connor. Come in everyone." Then she left to go back to the living room. She was not going to explain everything by herself.

Buffy, Giles, Oz, Xander, Willow and Angel followed silently. Well Xander was mumbling something under his breath.

They were surprised to see Spike sitting calmly playing some kind of card game with Connor and a black man they didn't recognize. There was also a green demon with horns watching the game with Faith.

Cordelia was sitting down on one of the couches next Faith. "Well introductions might be good. This is Gunn and Lorne. There friends. Guy's this is Giles, Willow, Oz, Xander, Buffy and Angel." She said.

Angel felt like he already new the two but quickly focused his attention on Cordelia again.

Buffy "okay now that pleasantries are over with tell us what the fuck is going on."

Cordelia's eyes flashed "Okay Buffy I know your not that smart but what I said earlier still applies. Don't speak tell we explain and watch the language."

Connor "Yea Spike is an impressionable child. Don't use it in front of him."

The fang gang laughed a little even Spike. Angel cracked a smile but quickly covered it up.

Cordelia "First of all Spike is not evil. He has a soul now."

Xander "I can't believe you fell for that. How stupid can you be?" Angel and Spike growled in there throats while the fang gang glared at him.

Gunn "Yo loser. Shut up, you don't know Barbie so don't diss her. She's smarter than you'll ever be. Spike does have a soul so get your tiny brain wrapped around that before I kick you're a-s-s."

Angel spoke up still glaring at Xander. "Spike does have a soul I can sense it." And he could but that brought more questions.

Giles "How."

Cordelia "It would be a lot easier to save your questions till the end because that's not the shocker."

Cordelia looked over at Faith. "Were from the future. About seven years into the future. Connor is my son and somehow me, Connor and Faith got sent back in time. Then while we figured out what to do Faith remembered about Lorne who could read someone's future through there singing. Lorne's from our future so we thought we could give him his memories."

Faith "It worked and he remembered. Then he told us that we could bring back someone from our future but they couldn't be from Sunnydale."

Gunn "So they brought me back. Cordy got a real kick."

Cordelia "Somehow the thing we did spread far and brought back Spike to but not like were complaining." She said with a wink towards Faith.

Spike "I woke up with my memories and knew I had to go find them so I went to Sunnydale. How I got my soul was in about one year I get a chip in my head that doesn't allow me to hurt humans. So I start helping them and go to L.A to meet up with Cor. Her and her friends had a supernatural investigative agency. Then I got my soul because I wanted too."

Cordelia "Any questions?" She asked and looked at the shock faces of the Scooby's.

Angel listened to the story. Yes it made some sense but what were they hiding. Cordelia didn't seem like the person to start an agency, why would Spike go to Cordelia. What was about his new feelings?

Giles "So you are from the future. Spike has a soul and Connor is your child Cordelia. Did I miss anything?"

Faith "Cordelia has short hair now." She offered as a joke. Cordelia just glared at her.

Angel looked even more shocked. _Maybe I'm getting my memories back. They haven't said anything though. That could be what they are hiding. But how do I explain my dream then._ Angel thought as he remembered his dream.

Angel and Cordelia training in the basement. Cordelia "Ow that doesn't feel right." Then a woman with long brown hair and a skinny body came down. Cordelia walked up the stairs obviously sore. Cordelia "Hey Fred." Fred "Hey Kyrumption." Cordelia looked confused "Right back at ya." She said and left. Angel stared at the space that she was last at. Fred "Ah kyrumption." Angel "What does that mean." Fred then explained to Angel about kyrumption and how they were in love. How they were great champions and about how Cordelia was such strong and brave because she had visions. A man with glasses and brown hair comes down. "Whose the flowers from." "No one." Was Angel's quick denial.

Angel didn't get it. Well Cordelia did have short hair. But they haven't said anything about the tattoo he saw in his dreams and visions.

Buffy "This is crazy."

Cordelia "Saids the person who is a slayer and fights demons." She replies.

Willow "SO you guy's are really from the future. Cool."

Oz "Yea cool."

Buffy "Yea I'm sure that's true. Cordelia and Faith are best friends. Cordelia has a kid and runs an agency. That's stupid next thing you know your going to say Cordelia is the princess of the world and is a demon." Buffy missed the looks on the Fang Gang faces.

Cordelia "Buffy get the stick out of your butt. Everything we say is true and if you don't like it then… "Cordelia suddenly stopped and her eyes had a far away look.

Buffy "Then what." She said sarcastically. She had finally out smarted Queen C. But what happened next was not expected.

Cordelia "Oh shit." She said then fell to the floor holding her head in her hands screaming in agony. She was convulsing on the ground. Faith quickly went to her friend and held her close to her saying soothing words.

Cordelia finally stopped and said unsteady "Um… couple of teenagers…in the Restfeild cymetary...near Spikes old home… twelve vampires. We got to hurry." She finished and

Spike, Faith, Gunn, and Cordelia already headed to get weapons and to the door. Lorne always stayed home to watch Connor.

Buffy screamed "wait" but they were already gone. Buffy, Angel, Xander and Giles ran after them.

Willow turned to Lorne "Hi I'm Willow."

Lorne smiled at the red head "We've already met."

Willow "Oh yea." Thinking of how Cordelia introduce everyone earlier.

Lorne "No I meant we meet in the future."

Willow "Wow, cool."

Oz "So what did Cordelia have."

Connor "Mommy had a vision, then they go and kick the bad people butt."

Willow "Oh.


	8. Chapter 8

The Scooby Gang caught up to them the Fang Gang was already fighting. And to there surprise and to Buffy's and Xander disappointment Cordelia was fighting, really good. Angel thought he recognized those moves but quickly dived into the fight. The Scooby Gang staked a couple then sat back and watched the Fang gang take care of the rest. Spike and Gunn went straight in using there strength to go in for the kill. Spike with a stake and Gunn with an axe. Faith was a much improved slayer and used her skill to stake her vampires. Cordelia had a sword and spun around her opponents doing flips and kicks then cutting off there heads. It looked like there formation was practiced and put into use many times. They all had a unique style but they fit perfectly.

Angel watched Cordelia move around her opponents with skill and speed. Her moves looked familiar, it look like his. _Damnnit more questions._

When the Fang Gang finished they looked tired and headed back to there cars.

Buffy ran in front Cordelia and stopped her.

Buffy got up into Cordelia's face. "What the hell was that?"

Cordelia looked confused "Those were vampires Buffy. We put a stick in there hearts and they go poof."

Buffy glared "don't get smart with me."

Spike "Yea Cor you know how she feels when people use big words." The fang gang laughed.

Cordelia "That was a vision. I'm a seer in the future. The PTB send them to me and that's how we know where to help people."

Giles "You're a seer?"

Cordelia "Yes and if you don't mind I would like to go to sleep we can talk more in the morning. Goodnight." She said then left to go back home.

Buffy was fuming and was about to stop her when Giles interrupted. "It might be best if we catch some sleep." Then the four headed home.

Angel didn't know what happened but he did need some time to sort out his thoughts he went home and fell immediately to his bed. The minute he closed his eyes visions filled his mind.

Cordelia and him sleeping in a bed talking about chipmunks on ice with a baby between them. Cordelia and him kissing, talking about some sort of spirits. Angel chasing after a naked little boy while Cordelia was laughing at him. Angel and Cordelia talking about him comparing the two, manpire, seer, saying I love you.

Angel woke up. He looked at the time and it wasn't that late. He definitely needed answers so he headed towards Cordelia's house. He actually hoped that these visions were memories.

Cordelia put Connor to bed then went to go change into her pajamas. Before she could go to bed she heard a knock at her window. She got a stake and cautiously opened the curtains. She was surprised to find Angel standing on her balcony.

Angel was about to ring the doorbell but thought better of it. He didn't want to wake anyone else up. SO he followed his scent and found Cordelia's bedroom. He jumped on to the balcony and watched her tuck in Connor. She was beautiful. Angel gently knocked on the window and waited for Cordelia to open it.

Angel looked up at Cordelia and gave her a shy smile. "Can I come in? I want to ask some questions."

Cordelia really didn't want to be left alone with Angel afraid she might say something. "Angel I'm tired we can talk tomorrow with the others." Cordelia was about to close the window but Angel reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please." Angel said and gave her his puppy dog look.

Cordelia sighed "Okay but down stairs so we won't wake Connor."

She opened the window wider and he crawled in. She led him downstairs after Angel reluctantly let go of her hand.

When they were in the living room Cordelia plopped down onto the couch. Angel hesitantly sat down next to her.

Cordelia "what did you want to ask?" she said fearing that it would be about Buffy.

Angel "Do you have a tattoo in the future." He asked.

Cordelia clearly not expecting the question said "What."

Angel "Do you."

Cordelia "Yea." She said confused.

Angel took a deep breath. "Is it on your lower back?"

Cordelia looked shock. "Yea, how do you know?"

Angel "I don't know I've been getting these flashes. Is there some one name Fred in your future."

Cordelia "Yes. Well her real name is Winifred but we call her Fred. She's Gunn girlfriend."

Angel took a deep breath knowing that the next question will either break his heart or fill him with hope. "Am I in your future?"

Cordelia looked into Angel's eyes and saw that he just wanted the truth so Cordelia stared straight back and said "yes, you are."

Angel stared at Cordelia and knew she was telling the truth. _Maybe were together keep the questions light._ Angel thought.

Angel "So these visions are memories?"

Cordelia "I don't know what did you see."

Angel "Me you training down in what look like a basement. You pinned me to the wall with your sword and I said go team." He looked expectantly at Cordelia and saw she had a smile on her face. _Oh no I made a fool of myself._

Cordelia "Yea that happened."

Angel went on "Me and you in the same area you brought me fake flowers."

Cordelia "Yea."

Angel took a deep gulp. "Um, me and you talking about manpires, seers, and love." He said and looked expectantly at Cordelia holding the breath he didn't need. Cordelia laughed and he couldn't tell if that was good or not.

Cordelia "Yea, um I was like, Angel are you trying to tell me you love me. And your like what. I was like I love you too. Then your like really when. Then I shouted to the others Hey guys Angel loves me and I love him. Then you got nervous and then I was like we love you guys and they love us. Then they were like we love you Angel. It was pretty funny."

Angel couldn't help but be a little heart broken. So they were friends. But what about the last one.

Cordelia looked at Angel and saw his disappointed face. "Any more Angel." Then

Angel looked up at her and she saw something in his eyes. _Was it love, desire?_

Angel "Yea." Gulp "We were in a fancy place and we were kissing you had a black dress on. And..." Angel looked up at Cordelia and saw she had an embarrassed shy look.

"Yea, that happened and..." But Cordelia didn't get to finish as Angel leant down and captured her lips with his. He kissed her passionately and she couldn't move away. She gasped in surprised and he slipped his tongue in. _This is bad, No its sooo good. No Bad thoughts this isn't my Angel. Can't stop. _Cordelia pulled away when breath became an issue and tried to explain to Angel why this couldn't happen.

Angel quickly put his finger to her lips. "It's okay Cor, it's me. Angel from the future. Connor's my son and your half demon." He said and smiled.

Cordelia couldn't believe it. "How?" She said the only word she could think of.

Angel "When you kissed me all my memories came back." Cordelia smiled and hugged

Angel. "Oh my God I missed you." She said.

Angel pulled away. "Let's go see Connor, we can tell the others tomorrow."

He then pulled Cordelia up and led her upstairs to check on his son.

Hope You liked the update, the next one might be in a week I don't know. It's almost done though. I the next chapter I'll probably present a bunch of story ideas and hopefully you can tell me which ones you want. They're written in notebooks and ones you don't want are the ones I won't type up.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry It took me so long. School just started. Yuck.

Cordelia went downstairs to break the news to the other while Angel told Connor. Connor was incredibly happy about having his dad back. The others were to and decided that it would be best not to tell the others and to have Angel act normal. Even though Angel was not happy about it. They all sat around Cordelia's kitchen eating the omelets that Angel prepared.

Gunn "Man this sucks. I'm the only one that doesn't have my girl. I miss Fred."

Faith "Well why don't you, Spike and Lorne go to Pylea and go get her. It won't change the future and we could use another brain. They won't ask much about you guys."

Gunn "Yea great idea. We can bring her back and have Cordelia give her, her memory back."

Angel, Cordelia, Connor and Faith went to the library while the others went to go find Fred.

Cordelia had to go to class and gave Angel a quick kiss before leaving. Happy that the Scooby Gang had not show up. Angel went to go find a book about the demon and Faith played hangman with Connor. Connor wanted to name it Buffy.

Buffy and Xander entered the library. Willow was in class studying for her test.

Buffy "Where's Cordelia." She said in her crappy mood.

Faith rolled her eyes. "In class. This is a school, well till graduation."

Buffy "What?"

Faith "It blows up at graduation." She said with a shrug.

Buffy "What kind of idiot would blow up a school on the last day."

Faith "You." She said and continued playing the game with Connor. Angel sat down at the table and began reading the book trying to find information. Buffy and Xander were surprised to see him sitting openly at the table.

Buffy "Hey Angel."

Angel didn't even look up "Hey Buffy, Harris." He said.

Xander "What are you doing dead boy."

Connor "Reading. Do you even know how to read, I would guess not since you can't even remember someone's name? Hi I'm Connor." Angel smiled; Connor had Cordelia's quick wit.

Buffy thinking the same thing. (I know thinking is a little bit of a stretch but hey.) "Your definitely Cordelia's son. Do you even know who your father is?"

Angel growled loudly and was about to respond when Faith put calming hand on him.

Faith "He knows, his dad and Cordy are in love, they live together and the dad was planning on purposing to Cordy before all of this happened."

Buffy "Probably a rich jerk."

Connor "My dad's not a jerk. She dated a bunch but he's not. The worst she dated was Harris. You are a jerk. What kind of loser cheats on someone, gets a rebar through that person then treat them like dirt. My dad is a strong, brave person. He's a hero and champion of the PTB. Totally kick you ass."

Cordelia walked in but decided not to say anything. She was happy about her friends and Family sticking up for her. She was so happy she missed the whole purposing part.

Cordelia walked over and sat down next to Angel. She gave him a smile then said "Damn straight. He's a total champion."

Giles heard Cordelia and decided now was a time to ask some questions. "So Cordelia you're a seer."

Cordelia "Yes, I got the visions from a friend and has had them ever since. The PTB are the Powers That Be. They are higher beings who give me the visions. We then go save peoples lives."

Giles "wow that is interesting."

Xander just realized something. "Hey where's your friends."

Faith "They went to go get Fred."

Buffy "So Fred is your boyfriend."

Cordy "No way. Fred is Gunn's significant other."

Cordelia purposely left out girlfriend for Gunns reaction.

Xander "So he's ah."

Faith smiled "He's dating Fred."

Then Gunn, Spike, Lorne, and a brunette walked in.

Cordelia "Guy's meet Winifred Burkle. We call her Fred." She said and almost laughed at the Scooby's faces.

Fred "Hey y'all. You must be Xander and the B word."

Buffy glared at Cordelia "What B word is that."

Fred "Buffy" she said like it was obvious. The whole Fang Gang knew she was the other one too.

Faith "How did you get Fred's memory back."

Xander "Probably the same way you guys gave everyone else's."

Faith "NO because Cordelia didn't go with them."

Buffy, Xander and Giles "Huh."

Gunn "We found a memory potion in Pylea."

Cordelia "Oh."

Spike "Gunn almost cried when Fred didn't recognize him."

The others laugh. Gunn "Did not, Blondie. And you should have seen this guys face when he was able to walk into the sun. And how he obsessed about his reflection."

Spike sat by Faith. "I'm one sexy vampire."

Faith "Definitely."

Again the Scooby Gang was confused.

Angel "I remember being in the sun it was great. Pylea was pretty cool. I know Fred hated it but I'm sure Cordy loved it." He said not realizing he just revealed that he was from the future.

Cordelia, Faith, and Gunn froze knowing that Angel just revealed.

Does it leave you on the edge of you seats?

Here are some stories that I've already started but won't bother typing up unless you let me know.

Angelus/Cordelia story: Angelus gets cursed and it makes him do good and not allow him to hurt humans. Au set during second season before Angelus killed Jenny Calender. Major Buffy bashing.

Angel/Cordelia: The BTVs gang visits the fang gang in La. Set around season three in Angel but season four in BTVS. Riley dating Buffy. MAjor AU. Buffy bashing. I have finished this one.

Charmed/Smallville crossover.: The halliwells move to smallville. Prue and Andy are still alive. No Paige(Even though she is one of my favorite sisters) Clark/Pheobe, Piper/Leo, Andy/Prue. Ages are changed and their are AU.

Charmed/Gilmore Girls: Chris moves to stars hollow instead of going back to the future. Set in Season one of Gilmore girls. Chris/Rory, Lorelai/Luke.

Tell me is you want any of them.


	10. Chapter 10

I decide to end the pain and suffering. Sorry about the wait, had to get my bottom back tooth pulled. Ow. Here is...duh..duh..duh. The final chapter.

Lorne "That's because she was a princess."

Spike "Yea you told me about that, didn't she meet the Groosalug."

Angel "Groo was a wimp. I totally beat him and I tried to be all noble and he tries to kill me."

Buffy "Angel what are you talking about and why would Cordelia be why they could bring people back."

Cordelia hit Angel on the head. "Good job dork."

Angel looked confused "What did I do."

Cordelia "You just revealed that your from the future and that you remember everything."

Angel "Well I didn't reveal that your part demon or I'm Connors father." He said before he realized they weren't alone. "Damnnit."

Faith "Good job Angel. Why don't you just tell them that you and Cordelia are dating and me and Spike are dating?"

Cordelia "You guys are idiots. What else could you have possibly revealed?"

Fred "Well they could reveal how Angel was going to purpose to you tomorrow. At least they didn't do that." They all looked at her "What?" she asked.

Buffy's face was fuming her little brain couldn't take it all she yelled "What Angel is Connors Father, you too are dating."

Cordelia "Angel was going to purpose."

Xander "Cordelia's part demon."

Giles "A vampire with a child."

Spike "Buffy's a girl?"

Willow just entered hearing the questions "What I can't believe it?"

Faith "I know I can't believe Buffy's a girl either."

Lorne "Okay we need to calm down all your auras are screaming at me. Yes Angel is Connors' father. It was a prophecy so yes we know it's Angel. Cordelia and Angel are very much in love. Cordelia and Angel why don't you to go and talk. Cordelia is part demon because the visions were killing her and that was the only way to keep the visions and her life. I'm not sure about Buffy being a girl." He said then breathed heavily. Angel and Cordelia went to go talk while the whole Scooby gang sat there in shock.

Giles "This is impossible."

Spike "I know she looks real manly, smells too. I'm shocked and a little scared."

Faith hugged Spike playing along. "Don't worry we'll get through this together." Connor laughed with the others.

Buffy stood up "I'm going to get some answers from Angel." She then ran out after Angel and Cordelia.

Spike "Even she doesn't know if she's a girl. All sluty has to do is ask any guy in the school."

Angel and Cordelia sat down in an empty classroom.

Angel took Cordelia's hands in his "Look Cor I definitely didn't plan for that to come out in front of everyone in the past. It was supposed to be romantic. But since it's out already." Angel leaned down on one knee. Cordelia smiled and felt her eyes tear up.

"Cordelia Victoria Chase, my best friend, my seer, my lover, my soul mate, will you marry me." Angel held his breath waiting for her response.

Cordelia gave him the do you think look. "Of course dork." She said then hugged him. Angel pulled back and kissed Cordelia softly on the lips. They broke apart when they heard a gasp. They turned around and saw Buffy in the doorway. She stormed over and pulled Cordelia away roughly. "You slut, get away from my boyfriend."

Angel growled and pushed Buffy away hard. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not your boyfriend and in my time I haven't been in awhile. I'm Cordy's finance now, before that I was her boyfriend. So get the hell away from us."

Buffy "Well if your truly happy then why aren't you Angelus. She obviously can't make you happy."

Angel growled. This girl does not get it. "Cordelia makes me very happy. Everyday. My soul is permanent. Just seeing her smile makes me perfectly happy Buffy. Go away your ruining our moment."

Buffy ran out of the room and probably to the bathroom. I don't know and I don't care. In my mind I see her running in front of a car getting hit. Of course in mine mind the cars not moving and she just runs into it. Hey look a squirrel laughing at her. Back to the story.

After Cordelia and Angel kissed some more they headed back to the library. They were surprised to find all the Scooby gang gone.

Cordelia "Where did everyone go?"

Gunn "They had to go to class and Giles went somewhere looking for prophecies."

Faith "We have good news."

Cordelia "Solved the mystery of Buffy's gender."

Faith "Okay we have news. Fred found a spell to take us home."

Angel "That's great let's go."

They all held hands and chanted "I want to go home, I want to go home, and I want to go home." Then poof they were gone and everything in the past was back to normal.

(I know it was cheesy and stupid. But that's why I put it in there.)

They all appeared and gathered in the lobby. Angel gave Cordelia the ring and she showed it off to her friends. They had a hard time explaining everything to Wesley but he understood everything. Well almost everything.

Wes "Buffy's a girl?"

The rest of the Fang Gang "We can't believe it either."

The End.

Like it?

I put down a lot of my own personal questions.

Tell me how you felt. Should I write more Stores?


End file.
